Harry Potter LIfe of a champion
by edge11
Summary: harry learns to live after his godfathers death and learns about a heritage that was kept from him and decides to take the fight to the enemy


CHAPTER 1  
  
The whole ride home nothing was said between Harry and his relatives. Secretly Harry was glad of it he was in no shape emotionally to deal with his annoying relatives. He hoped that the warning Moody and the rest of the Order gave his family would keep them in line. So far it seems to have worked the only thing they had said to him so far was dinner is on the table. That was hours ago now a very disturbed Harry Potter was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling tears flowing from his eyes thinking about his godfather Sirius Black.  
  
'It's all my fault' Harry thought to himself 'if I hadn't been so stupid and went running to the rescue like a good little hero.' 'Hermione was right I do have a saving people thing.' 'Damn it Sirius why did u have to come after me, why couldn't you have stayed at Grimmauld place and stayed safe.' I know why because I went and did something stupid and got myself and my friends in danger.' 'If it wasn't for that damned prophesy I'd go find Voldemort so we could get it over with anything is better than the pain of being alone and knowing it's all my fault.'  
  
In the midst of all his grief a fluffy little ball of feathers flew in through the window. Harry sat up drying his eyes on the sleeve of his pajamas. "Pig would u stop fluttering around so I can take the letter!" Harry reached out with his quidditch reflexes and snagged the little owl out of the air. "You can go back now Pig I'll send my reply with Hedwig." With that Harry tossed the little owl out the window.  
  
Unrolling the parchment Harry found he didn't recognize the handwriting as Ron's. He looked at the signature at the bottom and discovered it wasn't from Ron but from Ginny. Harry was curious why the youngest Weasley was writing him. He thought of her as a friend, even more so after everything that happened this year. She had been the one to put him in his place whenever he needed it this year when no one else had the guts to. She had also helped him get into Umbridge's office to use the floo, and demanded to go with him to the ministry. Thinking of the ministry made him feel guilty again aside from Sirius's death his friends had also been injured, just another thing to feel guilty about. He decided to read the letter and get it over with  
  
Dear Harry  
  
It's not your bloody fault! I know your sitting in your room making yourself feel guilty about what happened but it's not your fault so stop it. You didn't know going to the department of mysteries was a trap, and there's no way you could have. It's not your fault we got hurt we wanted to go with you. If you would have tried to go without me I would have hexed you into next week. Just ask Malfoy what that's like.  
  
At this Harry felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, he had no doubt that she would do just that if he would have tried to leave her behind.  
  
If u need to blame someone blame Voldemort for setting the trap, his Death Eaters for carrying it out or Kreacher for lying to you. You're not the one that hurt any of us that was the Death Eaters fault. YOU didn't kill Sirius that Lestrange hag did.  
  
Sirius died the way he would have wanted to, protecting you. I don't know whether you know this or not but before you came to Grimmauld place last summer me and Sirius spent a lot of time together talking,. We became good friends and talked about a lot of things. I will miss him greatly, and remember him fondly. I know your grieving Harry so am I. But we must remember the good times we had with him he wouldn't want us to wallow in grief but too remember the good and maybe play a prank or two in his honor.  
  
I know your in pain Harry but know we are here for you if you need us. Your friends all love you and are here to help you get though this. Anytime you need to talk to someone know that I'm there for you whether it's through a letter or in person.  
  
Well I had better end this now before it turns into a book, besides I have to send this before Ron finds out I "borrowed" Pig. Write back if you feel like it.  
  
Love Ginny  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile about Ginny stealing Ron's owl just to send him a letter. He also couldn't help but feel a little better knowing Ginny cared enough to send him a letter, and could understand what he was feeling. He would have to write her back in the morning. With that thought Harry lay down on his bed and drifted off to sleep thinking about a beautiful redhead.  
  
Harry woke the next morning looked at the clock beside his bed and wondered if it was broken. Never had his so called family let him sleep till ten. He got up dressed in some sweats and went down to the kitchen to see if he could snag some breakfast. He found his aunt Petunia peeking out the kitchen window from behind the drapes spying on the neighbors.  
  
"Good morning aunt Petunia." Harry said trying to sound polite.  
  
"Morning it's almost noon. It's about time you got out of that bed you lazy brat." Aunt Petunia snarled. "Eat something then you can have until after lunch to yourself. But then you will be working out in the back yard."  
  
"Yes aunt Petunia." Harry made some toast and went out on the front steps to eat. While Harry was eating he was marveling at what a beautiful day it was. Maybe I should start working out this summer or something so I can get into shape.' Harry thought to himself. 'I think I'll start off by going for a jog around the neighborhood.'  
  
Harry spent the next hour jogging and resting and jogging some more all around the neighborhood. Just before he headed for home he stopped in the park. He knew he was being followed around last summer and figured the same thing would happen again this year.  
  
"I know someone else is here." He declared evenly. There was no response. "I know someone form the Order is following me and there is something I need so show your self."  
  
"Sorry Harry I just had to make sure no one else was around." A familiar voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Tonks appear from out from under her invisibility cloak. "Hey Harry what can I do for you."  
  
"Hey Tonks I was just wondering if someone from the Order could go to Gringotts and convert some of my galleons to muggle pounds for me?"  
  
"I'm sure Molly or Remus would do it for you Harry how much do you want?"  
  
"I was thinking five thousand pounds should do it"  
  
"Wow Harry that's a lot of money what do you need all that for." Tonks asked.  
  
"I figured if I'm going be stuck at the Dursley's all summer I should at least make myself more comfortable. I thought I'd get myself a new wardrobe and maybe a television, stereo and computer." Harry stated.  
  
"Well I can see why you need a new wardrobe Harry, no offence but your cousins clothes are just not for you. What are the other things though?"  
  
"Tonks I thought you were a half blood?"  
  
"I am my father was and old fashioned muggle though not much into electronics more a book worm type like Hermione."  
  
"Well how about you walk back to the house with me and I'll tell you about what I want?" "Maybe you should make your hair a normal colour as well so my aunt doesn't freak out."  
  
"Ok Harry how's this?" her hair changing to shoulder length blonde.  
  
"That's fine Tonks lets go." While they headed off to Harry's home he explained to Tonks what a television and stereo and a computer are.  
  
When they arrived back at Privet drive Harry invited Tonks in while he looked for his key. As soon as they stepped inside his aunt shouted from the kitchen "about time you got back." "Now get a quick lunch I got work for you to do out in back yard."  
"In a moment aunt Petunia I have a guest I have to get something for." Harry responded.  
  
"BOY what do you mean you have a guest!" "I never gave you permission to have a guest!" She shouted coming out of the kitchen. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"My name is Tonks I'm one of the people who are watching over Harry's safety this summer." Tonks said. "Maybe you'll recognize me better this way." She turned her hair pink. Petunia sputtered to herself and went back in the kitchen. "Run and get your key Harry I'll wait here.  
  
Harry ran upstairs to get his key out of his trunk, and found Pig zipping around his room once again. 'hmmm I wonder who this ones from?' he caught the little owl took off the parchment two parchments attached and threw pig back out the window. He put the parchments on his desk grabbed his key and ran back downstairs to Tonks.  
  
"Here's the key, hope u don't mind doing this for me."  
  
"No problem Harry if you need anything just ask and if I can do it I will." Tonks said.  
  
"Do you think you and Remus can take me shopping for muggle things when you bring my money?"  
  
"I'm sure we can work something out. Well I better get back out on watch if you need anything you know someone will be around." She gave him a quick hug threw her invisibility cloak on and walked out the front door.  
  
Harry went back upstairs to read his letters before seeing what his aunt had in store for him. He picked them both up and noticed one was from Ron and one from Ginny. He decided to read Ron's first.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I'm writing to see how you're doing and to let you know you don't have to worry about Ginny writing and bothering you anymore. Sorry I couldn't stop the first letter but she sent pig before I noticed he was gone. Mum told her off for stealing my owl and bothering you so soon after you got home, and grounded her for two weeks. I told her to owl her own friends and leave mine alone so you won't have her bugging you again. That's all for now, see you soon mate.  
  
Your friend Ron P.S do you think Hermione like anyone?  
  
Harry was getting angry how dare Ron tell Ginny not to write him she was his friend and if it weren't for her he would probably still be in bed wallowing in grief and guilt. He picked up Ginny's letter to read it hoping she wasn't to upset.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I'm sorry I wrote you yesterday I should have known better. I'm sorry if I bothered you. I won't do it again.  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry could tell Ginny had been crying well writing this from the tear stains on the parchment. If Harry was angry after Ron's letter now he was furious. He grabbed both letters and the one for last night and ran down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
"Tonks I need to talk to you." A few seconds later Tonks appeared beside him.  
  
"Miss me or something Harry". Tonks said before she got a look at his face. He turned towards he and she asked "what's wrong?"  
  
"I want you to read these." Harry said his teeth grinding in anger. He handed Tonks the letter from the night before.  
  
After a few minutes she looked up at Harry and said "what's wrong with this letter, from the way you were acting today I'd say it helped?"  
  
"It did help I'd probably still be in bed staring at my ceiling if it weren't for her letter."  
  
"So what's the problem why do you look so angry?" Tonks asked.  
  
Harry handed her the letter from Ron. Harry could tell from the look on her face the she wasn't any happier about what she read the he was. As soon as she finished it he handed her Ginny's apology letter. A moment later Tonks looked like she could kill someone.  
  
"How could they do this to her?" Tonks said. "How could Ron tell her off for being your friend and caring about you, and how could Molly punish her for it?" I get off shift in a couple hours and I'll go sort this out with Molly."  
  
"When do you get off shift?" Harry asked  
  
"Two o'clock then Kingsley Shacklebolt takes over." "Why do ask?"  
  
"Was wondering if you could take my responses to the letters with you, and pick up something for me in Diagon Alley on the way."  
  
"No problem what did you want me to pick up for you?" Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear, her face broke into a smile. "Harry you're a sweetheart you know that don't you. Wait till she sees it you'll have a friend for life." "Or are you looking to be more than friends with the youngest Weasley?" She grinned at him.  
  
A blushing Harry responded. "Well I think we'll stick with friends for now."  
  
"For now?"  
  
"I got to go write those responses for you to take." And Harry bolted into the house hearing Tonks laugh behind him. 


End file.
